Give Me Love
by Ai Roku
Summary: Sesshomaru has discovered a new fascination with Kagome. Is it love or merely desire? A tale told in 100-word drabbles based on various prompts.
1. Intoxicating

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

DDN Prompt: Vinous

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

This Sesshomaru is unaware of just when I began to feel so, but the fact remains I desire the priestess.

Her eyes; which betray her every thought and emotion; as though her very soul shines through them; her silky, soft hair; a waterfall the color of a raven's wing, curling softly down her back.

The way her body moves, her hips swaying with every step.

Her coral tinted lips, full and pouting.

Her smooth, creamy skin; with its sun-kissed glow, her scent; an indescribable mix of all things alluring; everything about her intoxicates me more than the finest of wines.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Thanks for reading!


	2. Passionately

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.

Prompt: Ardent

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

It has become apparent lately the true depths of my obsession.

I am a creature of focus and discipline, and as such had ignored the feelings at first. But as they grew I was eventually forced to acknowledge the passion I held for her.

In the beginning it had been mere curiosity that drove me to study the priestess, she of the quick temper and sharp tongue.

How strange she had seemed to me at first. Her odd mannerisms and philosophies so different from the typical human, had fascinated and intrigued me.

However, my observation soon became something more ardent.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`


	3. Lustfully

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.

Prompt: Lascivious

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

My eyes follow her constantly now. It is no less than a miracle that I have not yet been discovered.

It would seem the half-breed's obliviousness will serve me well, as I indulge this new lustful pastime of mine.

My eyes had once again wandered to the priestess' long legs and swaying hips, when to my great displeasure my rapt observation is disturbed by the sharp sound of a slap.

I notice that despite his injury, the monk's lascivious gaze is on the slayer's behind. I am horrified to discover that this pervert and I apparently share a similar pastime.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Jubilant

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.

Prompt: Exultant

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The priestess returned from her time today.

She was practically dancing in excitement, and This Sesshomaru was curious about what had made her so jubilant. I listen intently as she explains to the half-breed that she received an excellent score on one of her 'exams'.

I feel angered as my foolish brother merely scoffs at the girl's achievement, ruining her once exultant mood.

Seeing that she is no longer walking, I casually move to her side, and question her about the subject of the 'exam'.

A sense of pride fills me as her smile returns along with her earlier happiness.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Pleasant

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.

**Prompt: Nice**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The priestess and I began to converse regularly after that incident.

I was surprised to note that I rather enjoy our conversations. On most occasions she was the one who did all the speaking, while I merely added a "Hn," where appropriate. Much the same as with Rin, I find her chatter a pleasant distraction.

The difference was the little priestess' ability and willingness to debate with me. I find it refreshing.

It also allows me to observe her from up close; nearly close enough to touch in fact.

"You know Sesshomaru-sama, it's really nice talking with you."

Nice, indeed!

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for Reading! ^-^**


	6. Gentle

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.

**Prompt: Tender**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Despite her fiery temper it is obvious that the priestess has a gentle nature.

Before getting to know her This Sesshomaru would have thought she was weak. However, it seems that she has the ability to use that gentle heart to her strength.

She easily wins such unwavering loyalty from those around her simply by showing them kindness and understanding.

It appears even her power is directly connected to her fierce heart.

I find it strange, warmth and tenderness had always been lacking from my life, and I did not miss them. But lately I find myself yearning for hers.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Clever

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.

**Prompt: Ingenious**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Originally, This Sesshomaru joined up with my brother's pack as a way to rid myself of my growing preoccupation with the priestess Kagome.

I believed that if I became more familiar with her, I would come to find her unappealing. After all, it is said that familiarity breeds contempt.

My obsession had been spawned from afar, so surely being in close contact with her would show me how lacking and flawed she truly was.

An ingenious plan; or that is what I believed until it back fired.

Because the more I learn about the priestess, the more my desire grows.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Improper

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.

**Prompt: Naughty**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

My own mind is torturing me! Surely I have not fallen so far as to be unable to control my thoughts!

But, if that were indeed true then why do I find himself contemplating what the priestess tastes like; would her skin be salty or sweet, perhaps a combination? Would I feel the sting of her purification powers against my tongue?

Kami help me, my mouth is practically watering!

I tried to stop my decidedly naughty imagination, but failed miserably as the bead of sweat on the priestess's neck which I had been staring at, slid slowly below her neckline.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Tempt

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.

**Prompt: Entice**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

This Sesshomaru wanted to believe that she was some wanton trying to entice me.

I could not fool myself though. Many females have tried to seduce me into their beds and themselves into the title of Lady of the West. I know the signs and aside from this, she displays none of them.

It was not a temptation, at least she would not think of it as such. She said this was normal for women of her time.

But as the wind played with that tiny green garment; teasing me with flashes of her thighs, I fought back a whimper.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Sensory

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha.

**Prompt: Sensual**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Her scent was the first thing that registered in my stunned mind; its usual tantalizing mélange was tinged with embarrassment.

Next I hear the sound of her breath near my ear; and as she raises herself slightly I can feel her hand glide in an accidental caress on the skin of my chest, which had been exposed by the slight parting of my haori when she fell against me.

Taking in the sight of her blushing face, as she realizes our position, I could not help but thank the Kami for her clumsiness.

Now if only I could taste her...

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Pouring

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Prompt: Precipitation- From Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Her face was turned up to the raining heavens, as if she thought the rushing deluge would disguise the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

It may fool some, but even though she let not one sound pass her lips and her body did not shake from sobbing, the smell of salt and sadness permeated the air giving her away.

I kept a silent vigil.

She was beautiful even in despair.

If only her tears were not wasted on that faithless hanyou.

If her loyalty and trust belonged to me I would ensure she never had cause to cry again.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**DDN Prompt: Sunset**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Orange, red, yellow, and pink paints the blue sky above us, as the sun slowly sinks below the horizon.

However, it is not this that has my attention.

Leaning against the trunk of a large tree, I watch as the humans scurry about preparing the camp.

More specifically, my attention is on the priestess as she builds a fire in the center of the small clearing.

There is no sign of yesterday's sadness, as she laughs at the antics of the frolicking pups.

But I see her cast occasional wistful glances in the direction where the half-breed had suddenly departed.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favorited as well! ^-^**


	13. Oblivious

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**DDN Prompt: Are You Blind?**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

My eyes follow him as he creeps back into camp only moments before dawn.

He leaps onto the lowest branch of a tree overlooking the campsite; and I watch as he reclines making him self comfortable.

He casts a cautious look at the sleeping priestess, who is cocooned in her strange bedding cuddling the fox kit; before shutting his eyes.

I truly cannot stand this!

He chases after a clay doll; always taking for grated the unwavering acceptance and love the priestess offers him so freely.

Are you blind Inuyasha?

Can you not see the priceless treasure within your grasp?

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Inept

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**DDN Prompt: Already Useless**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The snake demon floods the area with a noxious substance; the fumes of which knock the hanyou unconscious, rendering him useless.

Though, in my personal opinion he was already useless to begin with.

Immune to the toxin, I dispatch the worthless creature with one strike.

I turn and see the priestess on her knees beside the hanyou.

She gently lifts his head, laying it upon her lap. Her fingers comb through his hair as she attempts to wake him.

It is I who dispatched the enemy, so why then does it feel as if it is Inuyasha who has won?

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Retribution

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**DDN Prompt: Revenge**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"Sit!"

The priestess' voice shouts, as she angrily subdues the foolish hanyou.

"Damn it Kagome, what was that for?!"

The confusion on my brother's face is amusing, and I watch with delight as his ignorance seems to further enrage the girl.

"Don't play innocent; you took my textbooks again!"

As the half-breed stutters a denial, I tune out the argument; my thoughts turning to the tomes I buried at our last campsite.

The priestess would never seek revenge for Inuyasha's indiscretions with the clay doll; stealing her possessions however….

No one notices the evil smirk that briefly graces my lips.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Fleeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**DDN Prompt: Temporary Alliance**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

This temporary alliance, has afforded me the privilege of being close to the priestess.

So close, that I can now recognize her emotions even if she tries to conceal them.

I have seen the pain in her eyes, when Inuyasha goes to the clay one, even though she smiles.

I listen as she allays the fears of her friends; her own shadowing her face even as she reassures them.

I practically feel her delight, when Rin and the fox kit proudly give her a bouquet of wildflowers.

I am so accustomed to this privilege that now I dread losing it.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**DDN Prompt: Fluffy Beds and Warm Meals**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The priestess prepared stew for the evening meal. The scent was appealing; and the obvious enjoyment of the others suggested that the taste was pleasing.

Cooking appears to have made her happy; so much so that she even disregarded the hanyou's absence.

Now however, she tosses and turns unable to sleep.

"Priestess," startled she sits up and stares at me with wide eyes, as I hold out my mokomoko to her.

"Take it."

I relinquish it to her out-stretched hands, and watch with satisfaction as she smiles up at me before wrapping herself around it.

She falls asleep soon after.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites!**


	18. Deceiver

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**DDN Prompt: Liar**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Inuyasha did not react well to finding the priestess curled up with my mokomoko when he returned from his assignation this morning.

He yells at the priestess, while launching one ineffective attack after another at me.

After her attempts to explain go unheeded, the priestess turns and walks away in frustration.

The half-breed's temper tantrums are so very tiresome.

After the hanyou's defeat, I turn to leave but halt as he calls out.

"What are you up to, bastard?"

"I was merely seeing to the comfort of a packmate."

I am unsure who I am lying to; Inuyasha or myself.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Peak

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**DDN Prompt: Mountain**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The priestess is panting as we climb higher on the mountain path.

The slayer, monk, and kit are mounted on the fire cat; and Jaken and Rin are riding Ah-Un.

The priestess should be perched upon the half-breed's back, with his Kami damned hands on her milky thighs; but after the argument earlier she refused his aid.

Seeing an opportunity, I offer my assistance to the exhausted girl.

Much to Inuyasha's displeasure, she now rests against **my** back, while **my** hands grip her thighs.

And if I caress her legs more than strictly necessary, she does not seem to notice.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Colony

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**DDN Prompt: Hive**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

We successfully cross the mountain pass; and our search for the jewel shard the priestess senses leads us to a lush forest.

The dense forest is surprisingly difficult to traverse, but the deeper we go into it the stronger the priestess feels the shard.

We finally reach the center where we find a small clearing; and each of us freezes upon spotting the object standing there.

The priestess stares in awe at the sight before us.

I must admit that even I have never seen a sight like this before.

An extremely large hive sits on the ground before us.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Toxic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**DDN Prompt: Poison**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"I see the shard, it's in that thing!" The priestess says; a worried frown on her face.

"Whatever, I'll just destroy it and get the shard!"

"Inuyasha, don't!"

Her warning comes too late as the hanyou rushes at the hive, claws extended.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!"

The fool's strike creates a gaping slash, through which a horde of giant bees pour out. A battle ensues; and we fight off the enraged demons.

I have almost dispatched the last of them, when I hear the priestess cry out.

I turn, and see a stinger dripping with poison, embedded in her arm.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Aura

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Nimbus from Stella's Word Prompt Game.**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

I freeze, looking on with abject horror at the sheer wrongness of the scene unfolding before my eyes.

The priestess, **my **priestess has been injected with a highly fatal toxin!

Her power flares in reaction to the demonic energy invading her body mercilessly; and I watch as the usual soothing nimbus of strength and love that always surrounds her dulls and begins fading before my eyes.

Broken from my state of numb shock by such a sight I am galvanized into action as my instincts take over.

I catch her just as her knees buckle and her glazed eyes close.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks once again to everyone who has been reading, following, adding to their favorites and reviewing; it really brightens my day!**


	23. Soaking

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Macerate from Miss Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes **

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

A growl rips from me, as Inuyasha approaches the priestess.

"What the hell's your problem, Sesshomaru?! You can't keep me away from Kagome!"

I dig my claws into my hand in an effort to keep from ripping out the insolent whelp's throat.

Time is running out and a fight will not help the priestess. Unfortunately, neither will the herbs the slayer has begun to macerate in the boiling pot across from the priestess's prone form.

Suddenly an idea strikes me. Mere herbs cannot help, but perhaps using a stronger poison;** my **poison, to overpower the bee's venom may save her!

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Imbued

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Saturate from Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Moving forward with single minded purpose, I ignore the slayer's startled gasp as I pluck the boiling pot from the fire.

I vaguely register the handle searing into my hand, but my focus is all for the little priestess as she writhes in pain upon the ground.

Sweat saturates her clothing as her frail human body tries in vain to combat the poison in her blood.

Lowering myself to the ground beside her I set the pot off to my right, and with utmost care I gently gather her into my arms, her head now resting against my armor-less shoulder.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading, following, adding to your favorites, and reviewing!**


	25. Fading

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Evanescent from Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

I feel tremors wracking her body and pause a moment to study her pale face as she gasps for breath.

She is so small and fragile now; suddenly evanescent as though she might fade away at the slightest touch.

My teeth clench and a growl builds within my chest, as everything inside of me rebels at the thought.

Lifting the pot to my lips, I take a mouthful of the herb potion, allowing a small amount of poison to enter my saliva.

As they combine, I use my thumb to gently open her lips, before sealing my mouth to hers.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.`.`.`

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Melody

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Mellisonant from Miss Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

I pass the mixture into her mouth, carefully pressing my hand to her throat and massaging to induce her to swallow.

With a soft mellisonant whimper she allows the liquid passage into her body, and I am left to wish that such close contact between us had been under far different and more pleasurable circumstances.

With a silent vow to myself that I will one day soon compel even sweeter sounds from the little priestess's lips as I incite her to passion, I turn to our audience who seem to be in varying degrees of shock.

Alas, Inuyasha recovers first.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Obedience

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Morigeration from Miss Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"W-What the hell do you think you're doin you bastard!"

Before the whelp launches an attack, the monk intervenes smacking the back of the half-breed's head with his staff.

"Now Inuyasha, you weren't **really **going to attack your brother while Kagome-sama was in the way, were you?"

His deceptively pleasant tone does nothing to hide the censure in his words, and the hanyou sends a stricken look to the ailing girl at my side.

"Jaken, you will help tend the priestess. Inuyasha and I have much to **discuss."**

Though obviously surprised and displeased at my command, Jaken bows in morigeration.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Talkative

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Multiloquent from Miss Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

With a contemptuous look at the half-breed as I stalk by, I walk into the surrounding forest, the fool inevitably following.

"Just what were you doing to Kagome back there, you dirty son of bit-"

His words come to a gurgling halt as I wrap my hand around his throat in a strangling grip.

"You dare to question me, when it is because of your own carelessness that she lies near death?"

I cannot keep the snarl from my voice as I picture her as she has been since the attack; a silent wraith so unlike her usual multiloquent self.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,``,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites!**


	29. Justification

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**DDN Prompt: Excuses, and more excuses**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Before I further punish the half-breed, a new image of the priestess flashes in my mind. She looks at me with anger, uncertainty, and fear as she had in father's tomb; only this time I also see disappointment in her eyes.

Dropping the fool to the ground, I turn away staring into the forest with disgust, though whether it is directed more towards Inuyasha or my new-found weakness where the priestess is concerned, I know not.

"I-It was just a mistake!" the whelp wheezes.

"You are always full of excuses, and more excuses for hurting her are you not, brother?"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**DDN Prompt: Stop it Grandpa**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Without waiting to hear his response, I walk into the forest needing to find some way to relieve my tension.

Before I take more than a few steps, a cacophony reaches my ears. Changing course I run toward the noise.

Reaching camp, I stare in shock at the chaos before me. Jaken is hysterically screeching, and accusing the priestess of being a murderer while pointing at a shriveled imp arm lying on the ground.

"Keh must be another protection charm. No matter how many times she tells him to stop it, her grandpa keeps stuffing weird shit in her bag."

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Security

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**DDN Prompt: Safe, at the Other Side**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

After his statement Inuyasha proceeded to interrupt the insanity by announcing that he was taking the priestess home.

I dislike her absence, but I content myself that she is safe at the other side.

"Forgive the intrusion Sesshomaru-sama. I am curious, what did you give Kagome-sama besides the herbs? After, your uh… **Treatment** her aura changed."

After asking this the monk sits down opposite me, calmly awaiting an answer; how audacious.

"A bit of my poison; it will attack and overpower the bee venom, and since its demonic aura will not dissipate, her reiki should be able to purify it."

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Affection

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**DDN Prompt: The First Hug**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The days pass slowly as I await the priestess' return.

It is interminable! It takes all the willpower I possess to refrain from pacing impatiently like a common dog that misses its master!

I have the strong suspicion that somewhere in the afterlife my father is laughing at me.

On the third day I catch her scent on the wind. I follow the rest of the pack to the well, trying to hide my excitement.

To my delight and Inuyasha's dismay, the first thing the priestess does is embrace me.

With her warm body touching mine, my dignity suddenly seems insignificant.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites! I have several chapters of GML already written and will continue to update for the time being, however due to the recent death of my father I'm taking some time off from writing. So unfortunately updates for my other fics will be sporadic to non existent until further notice. I apologize for the inconvenience and I hope you will all bear with me during this time. Thank you -Ai **


	33. Downfall

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**DDN Prompt: The Wounded, Pitiful Man**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

I observe my dear brother's behavior with smug satisfaction.

Since he witnessed the hug the priestess bestowed upon me, Inuyasha has been short-tempered and whiny; snapping and snarling at everyone like a wounded animal.

His pride was the only thing injured of course, but I find it almost as fulfilling as if I had beaten him to a bloody pulp.

He is such a pitiful man. He cannot let go of the dead priestess and accept Kagome's love for himself, but he refuses to let another male have her.

Unfortunately for him I am accustomed to getting what I desire.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	34. Apex

Discalimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Apogee from Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The hanyou has begun to annoy me; even more so than usual.

Apparently he was able to stop sulking long enough to realize that I intend to steal the priestess's affections.

He guards her zealously now, and constantly occupies all her time and attention! I cannot get close to her anymore!

I am at the end of my patience, and just as I resolve that the whelp must die, he suddenly bolts up and runs off.

Ah, the dead one.

Never one to miss an advantageous opportunity, I awaken the priestess later that night as the moon reaches its apex.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading, and thank you for all of your support it means so much to me!**


	35. Adulation

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Worship from Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"Mmmm wha….Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Come Priestess, This Sesshomaru wishes to show you something."

She merely blinks at me for a moment, perhaps trying to decide if she is still asleep and this is merely a dream, before raising her hands above her head and arching her back in a languid stretch.

I quickly turn away before I betray the thoughts that seeing her spread before me so deliciously have inspired.

My resolve slips as she lets out a mewling sigh, and I resist the urge to turn back, drop to my knees before her, and begin paying her body the proper worship.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,``,`,`

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites!**


	36. Shining

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Nitid from Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

I hear her stand, and gather all my formidable self control. I swiftly turn snatch her hand and pull her up against me before lifting her into my arms.

We are already clear of the campsite by the time the priestess's surprised squeak passes her lips.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

There is a question in her voice but I do not trust myself not to release the building growl within my chest inspired by her nearness if I open my mouth.

When we arrive at our destination, she lets out an appreciative gasp as her nitid eyes survey the moonlit night blooming flowers.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	37. Temporary

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Phase from Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful!"

I set her back upon her feet, reluctantly relinquishing my hold.

I find myself charmed as I watch her cautiously approach the flowers as though she believes they are some kind of ethereal illusion that will disappear if she disturbs them.

I look on enthralled as she gently brushes a finger against the fragile petals of a moonflower, before giggling in delight and spinning around in the center of the clearing trying to take in everything at once.

Inuyasha's overprotective phase is of no consequence, I **will** steal this woman away from him without fail!

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites!**


	38. Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**DDN Prompt: "I've got a bad feeling about this."**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Without warning she suddenly stops her exuberant exploration of our surroundings. Her eyes roam my face with what appears to be apprehensive speculation, before she approaches me.

My instincts which have been finely honed from long years of survival in a harsh and unforgiving world; begin to shout out warnings, and I have a bad feeling about what is to come.

She averts her gaze as she comes to stand at my side leaving several feet between us, keeping herself just out of my reach.

Her scent changes rapidly as she wrings her hands in what appears to be nervousness.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites!**


	39. Overwhelming

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Deluge from Miss Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

She has not displayed anxiety in my presence since the early days after our packs' joined together.

My sense of smell still fails me, so I cannot discern her mood as she continues to fidget.

Is she…. afraid?

Once, it would have brought me a primal sense of satisfaction that I could reduce an inferior being to terror.

But now….now, I only feel an overwhelming surge of emotion flood through me at the thought that the priestess may still fear me.

The conflicting feelings seem to drown me, and I wonder if I have failed before the chase has begun.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**I haven't been able to respond to all the reviews individually yet, but I wanted let you know that I have read and loved them all, and they have meant so much to me!**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, all of you really make my day! ~^.^~**


	40. Covered

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Drench from Miss Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

I ruthlessly reign in my treacherous thoughts. I will not allow something as demeaning as self-doubt to control me.

I have made up my mind, and I will have the priestess. If her human status cannot stop me than neither shall any fear or doubt.

Satisfied with my conclusion, I turn to face the priestess ready to demand an explanation for her current behavior, but the words die a quick death upon my tongue.

She stares shyly up at me, blue orbs shining through her lashes, and I cannot stop myself from noticing how lovely she looks drenched in moonlight.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	41. Dewy

Disclaimer: I do not ownany rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Moist from Miss Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

I watch with fascination as she nibbles on her plump bottom lip, before releasing it, eyes hardened in what appears to be determination. Squaring her shoulders she stands up straighter as she looks at me directly.

Completely mesmerized I continue to stare as her tongue darts out running across her mouth and moistening her previously abused lips.

My eyes are riveted to the glistening trail left behind; however, before I am tempted to lean forward and repeat the action with my own tongue, I am startled from my reverie as she finally speaks.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama may I ask you something?"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading and bearing with me! I know I'm being mean and drawing this out, but I really wanted to display Sesshomaru's uncertainty in an emotional situation. I'll go ahead and post chapter 42 and end some of the suspense, but there will be more ahead so hang in there! (What can I say, Sesshy's fun to play with!)**


	42. Misted

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Sprinkle from Miss Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Choosing to remain silent lest she decide to revert to her former closed-mouth stalling, I merely quirk an eyebrow to signify that she should proceed with her inquiry.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, or anything but, um… why did you bring me here?"

"Rin, found this place during our travels and it became a favorite spot of hers. I knew we were close to it, and you seemed…upset after the hanyou's departure; it brought joy to Rin I thought perhaps it would do the same for you."

As I finish my explanation the priestess lowers herself to the dew sprinkled grass.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	43. Inundated

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Torrent from Miss Katt's Weekly Prompts on monthly Themes**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The relief I feel at learning the priestess is not afraid of me, is short lived, as the clear scent of salt and bitter sadness reaches my nose.

Quickly glancing down at her I see the silvery trails of tears catching the moonlight as they track down her face. Despite having observed her crying once before, I am wholly unprepared for the torrent of emotion that overcomes me at the sight.

"You… you were trying to cheer me up? Even my best friend doesn't care that he hurts me; but you, someone that hates me, wanted to make me happy?"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	44. Difficult

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**DDN Prompt: Challenging**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

I find myself simply staring at the sobbing girl at my feet, unsure how to comfort her.

I do not know what bothers me most about this situation, that my attempt to woo her affection away from the hanyou, has only resulted in her tears, or that she seemingly does not see my feelings for her at all.

Just as I decide that I need to first challenge and then disabuse her of this notion of my supposed hatred, a gasp escapes her and she raises her head, her eyes wide with shock and still glistening with tears, meeting mine.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	45. Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**DDN Prompt: Protector**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"This isn't the first time, though, is it? The time Inuyasha blew of off my exam score, all of those conversations where you let me talk your ear off, the night I couldn't sleep, saving my life… all this time you've been comforting me, protecting me!"

"….Priestess," not knowing how to continue I look away from her. Suddenly, I feel the warmth of her small, soft hand encompass mine and I shift my head back down, meeting her eyes again.

The shock remains, but the tears have thankfully begun to dry, and there is now a question there.

"Why, Sesshomaru-sama?"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading!**


	46. Notion

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Impression- Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Such a simple question, yet I find it has no easy answer.

Several responses come to mind, but although they are all truthful, none seem satisfactory to me; or rather none seem to be the **complete** truth.

Besides while a demoness may appreciate such blunt honesty, I have the distinct impression that the priestess would not like it if I boldly told her that my intentions for her delectable little body were the original catalyst for my solicitous behavior.

However, if I am to be completely honest with myself, my base desire only impelled me to join our packs together.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites! *Gives everyone cookies***


	47. Imitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Travesty- Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`

So then, I wonder at what point my feelings shifted, just when had everything changed?

Because mere desire alone would not explain my disgusted reaction to witnessing the travesty of devotion that Inuyasha shows her.

It does not explain my concern for her, or this all consuming **need** I feel to be in her presence, nor the pride and accomplishment that come when I make her smile.

Oh, I do still want her; in fact there are moments when she stares at me with her guileless eyes that I believe I want her more than I want my next breath.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

**Thanks for reading!**


	48. Ambiguous

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Prevarication- Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

I could save my pride by telling myself that I only covet her as a way of besting my brother.

He had stolen the Tetsusaiga from me, so I would take his precious priestess from him.

But I had stopped wanting the Tetsusaiga for my own long ago, and the only similarity I see between them is that Inuyasha is unworthy of them both.

But how am I to answer her query? Prevarication would never fool her, how then can I possibly explain the feelings that inspired all the acts she mentioned, when I do not even understand them myself?

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,``,`,`,`,`,

**As always thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites!**


	49. Transparent

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Hyaline- Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

She is still awaiting my response, but I can only stare back at her as she looks at me, still unsure of how I should answer her.

I can see my reflection in her eyes, and as I watch my mirror image shimmer and shift across them, the hyaline truth finally strikes me.

Somehow it seems that without my conscious knowledge or consent that the priestess has become someone…precious and irreplaceable to me.

What am I to do now?

I could tell her of course, but what if such sentiments from me disgust her? Or perhaps worse earn her pity?

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites! You guys blow me away!**

**I know that a lot of you were hoping for a kiss but I've always seen Sesshy as the type to analyze everything before acting. **

**He calculates the odds, analyzes his opponents, and makes a strategy before the first strike; and in a situation where he's so out of his depth I think he'd be doubly cautious.**

**I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but i promise we'll get there eventually!**

**-Ai **


	50. Bravery

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**DDN Prompt: Courage**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

With a burst of self-loathing and contempt I realize that in this matter my courage simply fails me.

Yes, I have consciously acknowledged to myself that I care for the girl, but that newly acquired revelation changes nothing about her own feelings.

She is in love with Inuyasha.

How am I to lay my emotions bare before her knowing that?

If the fool's own actions and words have not succeeded in destroying that love, then how am I to do so?

Have I a hope of winning her heart for myself, or would trying merely be an exercise in futility?

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Ohhhh, Sesshy angst! Well a bishi's not a bishi without it! LOL**

**A big thanks to everyone who's been reading and to all my reviewers!**


	51. Fiery

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Igneous from Stella's Word Prompt Game**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Something roiling and hot seems to weigh on my chest at the thought, burning like an igneous rock.

How appalling I find my current indecisiveness! Had I not just resolved to do anything to win the priestess's affections? Yet here I am feeling sorry for myself, contemplating of all things surrender to **Inuyasha** for Kami's sake!

Regardless of the love she holds for the hanyou, I will find a way to turn her attention to This Sesshomaru!

I must be subtle, but I will slowly make my intentions known.

But first I will correct her misconception. "You are mistaken priestess."

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

**Thanks as always for reading and for all the reviews as well! I *HEART* you guys!**


End file.
